leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LancettaBreeze/Cassus, the Ember of Revolution
Cassus, the Ember of Revolution is a custom champion for League of Legends. Born in Noxus to parents who thought his tendency not to follow the rules showed quite a few merits, Cassus showed extraordinary prowess with flame magic from a young age. While he was being taught to control his talent, his tutor saw that his rebellious attitude could cause problems in Noxus, and put his parents to an ultimatum: Fix his attitude, or exile him. Knowing full well that they could not change Cassus, they exiled him, leaving him with only enough to set up a new home to live. Having eventually found his way to Ionia, Cassus now lives there, with a group of rebellious souls. He firmly believes that one day, he can achieve in Ionia what Noxus had failed to before, unknowing of how wrong he is. Abilities and by 1 every 5 levels}} per stack | 10 every 5 levels}} at 10 stacks}} At 10 stacks of Cinders, the unit is for Cassus' entire team. Cinders persist on champions for 5 every 5 levels}} seconds after which they decay at a rate of 1 every 2 seconds, and decay at a rate of 1 every 10 seconds on monsters. Applying a new stack of Cinders refreshes the duration. }} |costtype = mana |cooldown = |description = Cassus forms and throws a javelin of fire in a line in front of him, damaging any enemy it passes through. If a unit is under the effects of a Sprite, they take extra magic damage and gain an extra stack of Cinders. The javelin reaches the end of its range 1 second after it was cast. |leveling = }} |costtype = mana |cooldown = 15 |description = Champions with 10 stacks of Cinders are ignited, taking magic damage every second. This does not refresh Cinders duration, or apply new stacks |leveling = |description2 = Mark a champion with a Sprite. Sprites circle the target, teasing them. After 3 seconds, the Sprite enrages the target, reducing their and for 1.5 seconds. |leveling2 = }} / |cost = |costtype = mana|cooldown = |description = Cassus forges a blade of fire and throws it to target area, where it remains for 5 seconds. Enemies within 100 units of the landing position take magic damage. Enemies in the radius are by 30%.|leveling = |description2 = While the blade is active and Cast of Embers is cooling down, Cassus can dash to the sword from up to 600 units away, dealing magic damage to any units hit.|leveling2 = }} |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |description = Champions struck by Cassus' abilities gain an extra stack of Cinders. (cooldown per ability per unit) |leveling = seconds |description2 = Cassus fires small flame lances at all targets within 750 units, dealing damage based on how many stacks of Cinders they have |leveling2 = per stack | at 10 stacks}} }} It's been a while, so here's something stupid. Enjoy, nerds Category:Custom champions